1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to networks, and more particularly to managing wireless communication between host information handling system/s and one or more peripherals or other devices in a networking environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems in the form of notebook computers enjoy widespread use today. The portability of these devices allow them to be employed in fixed locations (e.g., home, office, etc.) as well as in mobile environments (e.g., airplane, automobile, train, etc.) A docking station is often employed as a cable replacement mechanism at fixed locations for facilitating I/O and peripheral connectivity to a notebook computer and the applications executing thereon. Such a docking station requires a notebook computer platform to mechanically and electrically engage or ‘dock’ with the docking station to engage attached peripherals (e.g., projector, printer, etc.) and I/O devices (e.g., mouse, keyboard, external display, etc.). While docked in the docking station, applications executing on the notebook computer make wired connection with external I/O devices (such as external mouse and external keyboard) through the docking station in a transparent manner such that the applications executing on the notebook computer operate as if communicating with devices internal to the notebook computer (such as integrated touchpad and integrated keyboard).
Docking system architectures have been developed for portable information handling systems such as notebook computers and personal data assistants (PDAs). FIG. 1 illustrates a typical conventional docking configuration in which a portable information handling system 100 configured as a notebook computer makes mechanical and electrical connection with a conventional docking station 102 via a mechanical docking mechanism 104 that includes electrical connectors. Docking station 102 in turn makes wired connection with various peripherals. In FIG. 1, docking station 102 makes wired connection 110 with television 120, wired connection 112 with router/access point 130, wired connection 114 with cable/satellite television source 132, and wired connection 116 with wired I/O device 134. Wired connection between portable information handling system 100 and these devices is enabled when portable information handling system 100 is docked in docking station 102.
Still referring to FIG. 1, portable information handling system 100 may also make wireless connection directly (i.e., independently of docking station 102) with one or more wireless communication enabled devices, enabling communication with these devices when portable information handling system 100 is not docked with docking station 102. In FIG. 1, portable information handling system 100 is shown making a single active wireless connection 120 with router/access point 130 while docked with docking station 102. In this docked condition, wireless connection 122 with cable modem 140 and wireless connection 124 with wireless I/O devices 142 are both inactive as shown. As further shown in FIG. 1, cable modem 140 makes wired connection 118 with television 120 and makes wireless connection 123 with router/access point 130. Router/access point 130 is in communication with broadband Internet source 150 via wired connection 119, and is in communication with a second portable information handling system 101 via wireless connection 125.
Portable information handling systems may be implemented as wireless devices that communicate with peripherals and other information handling systems using wireless networking and Personal Area Network (PAN) technologies such as IEEE 802.1x, Ultra-Wide Band (UWB), IEEE 802.15.3, Bluetooth (BT), etc. For example, UWB has emerged as a high speed Personal Area Network technology that may be considered for short range wireless links between devices for bandwidth intensive applications like video, audio and I/O interconnectivity. UWB is a high speed point-to-point wireless personal area network architecture, capable of 480 Mbps data rate at the low end scaling to 1 Gbps at the high end over short distances. However, wireless communication with peripherals using current and emerging wireless technologies requires an information handling system user (or application executing on the portable information handling system) to choose a peripheral and the proper wireless communication technology for communication with the chosen peripheral.